swgalactic_warfandomcom_th-20200214-history
Attack at Resistance Fleet
"This is the Resistance refugee vessel '''Raddus'! We are under assault! repeat, we are under assault! Engines will out of fuse soon our distant is a million thousand light year from D'Qar we need the reinforcement "repeat, we need the reinforcement.'' - Resistance Distress Call During the war between the First Order and the Resistance, the First Order launched an attack on the Resistance fleet following the evacuation of the Resistance's base on D'Qar. The First Order managed to track the Resistance fleet through hyperspace, forcing the Resistance to flee in search of a way of escape before their fuel supplies ran out within 18 hours. Prelude : "They can't get away, Supreme Leader. We have them tied on the end of a string." : ―General Armitage Hux, to Supreme Leader Snoke Quickly after the Battle of Starkiller Base and its destruction the First Order mounted an attack on the Resistance base on D'Qar. The First Order had learned of the location and had planned on destroying it with the weapon, however Starkiller Base was destroyed. The Resistance managed to flee D'Qar before their base was bombed by the Mandator IV-class Siege Dreadnought Fulminatrix. Before this, however, CommanderPoe Dameron destroyed the defense turrets on the top of the ship, leading to him ordering a bombing run that successfully destroyed the dreadnought, but at the cost of the Resistance's entire bombing fleet. This caused General Leia Organa to demote him to Captain after the Resistance jumped to hyperspace. Immediately after the loss of the dreadnought, Supreme Leader Snoke contacted General Armitage Hux in anger about the loss. However, Hux assured Snoke that they had still cornered the Resistance, and went to the Supreme Leader's Star Dreadnought Supremacy to reveal their ability to track the Resistance fleet through hyperspace. As the Supremacy-led fleet pursued the Resistance through hyperspace, Snoke met with his apprentice Kylo Ren, enraged at Ren's internal conflict and his loss to the unknown Force user Rey. After their meeting, Ren destroyed his battle helmet in rage and commanded his inferiors to prepare his fighter. The Chase begins : "They tracked us through lightspeed." "That's impossible." "Yes. And They've done it." : ―Leia Organa and Finn When the Resistance jumped out of hyperspace in the Oetchi system, they were immediately confronted by the First Order fleet. Caught completely off-guard, the Vigil was fired on and destroyed by the massive ship before it could either get out of range or raise its deflector shields. Knowing that the First Order would just pursue them if they went to hyperspace again, which would completely deplete their fuel levels, the Resistance strengthened their rear shields and piloted their fleet out of the First Order's range as their fighter pilots prepared to go out and attack. However, Ren and three other pilots took TIE Fighters to take out the Resistance's command ship Raddus. One of the fighters was quickly taken out, but Ren blew up the hangar, destroying the Resistance's starfighters and two of the Special Forces TIEs, via Lieutenant Poldin LeHuse,4 blew up the bridge, killing all the Resistance officers on it except for Organa. However, LeHuse and the other two TIE/sf fighters were in turn shot down by the Ninka and Hux commanded Ren to return to the Supremacy, since the Resistance fleet was too far away for the First Order fleet to back up its fighter ships. Organa was placed on life support, and Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo was placed in command of the Resistance fleet. Dameron suggested that they come up with a strategy to attack the First Order fleet, but she was intent on maintaining their current course of action. Meanwhile, Finn was caught trying to desert the Resistance by maintenance worker Rose Tico and thrown into the brig. However, after revealing his knowledge of the Supremacy's workings, Finn and Tico got the idea to disable the First Order's hyperspace tracking capability. They told Dameron about this, and they contacted Maz Kanata, who was too busy to help them but knew a codebreaker who could get them into the Supremacy who resided on Canto Bight on the planet Cantonica. Finn and Tico took a Resistance transport pod to find the codebreaker. On the Supremacy, Snoke formed a connection between Ren and Rey in order to discover the location of the last Jedi Luke Skywalker. Rey decided to come to the Supremacy to see Ren, believing she could convert him to the light side of the Force. The three remaining Resistance ships continued to outrun the larger First Order vessels, their speed and strong shields able to keep them just out of range enough for the Supremacy's turbolasers to be ineffective. However, their fuel reserves were dangerously low and one by one the other ships ran out of fuel and were immediately destroyed once they had drifted into range of the enemy. The Nebulon-C escort frigate Anodyne, which was also their medical frigate, was the first to run dry and was shortly followed by the Free Virgillia-class Bunkerbustercruiser Ninka, though both their crews successfully managed to evacuate their doomed craft before their destruction. This left the Raddus as the sole cruiser, carrying what now amounted to the entire Resistance. Vice Admiral Holdo revealed her plan to evacuate the Resistance on small transports. Believing the action to be too risky and foolish, Dameron incited a mutiny and had the leadership held at gunpoint by at least three Resistance members as he went to contact Finn and Tico. The two had found a codebreaker named DJ who successfully got them onto the Supremacy. หมวดหมู่:Events